Caduta nel Manga
by Lisy91
Summary: questa è la prima FF che pubblico su questo sito ed è anche la prima FF che ho scritto in assoluto! spero vi piaccia...la trama è un po' particolare inoltre piccoli accenni zoronami!ps. mi lasciate un commentino please?


Era domenica sera e mi trovavo a casa sul divano a leggere svogliatamente il libro di storia. Mi sentivo in uno stato comatoso, sfogliavo le pagine consunte e giallicce leggendo tutte quelle parole incomprensibili, senza capirci assolutamente niente. Purtroppo dovevo recuperare tutti quei bruttivoti a scuola e mia mamma mi aveva ingiustamente costretta a studiare per tutto il fine settimana.

br>Erano circa le 21.00 i miei erano andati a cena fuori con dei loro amici. br>Decisi che ne avevo abbastanza e lanciai sul tavolo il libro. Naturalmente sbagliai la mira e si sfracellò al suolo mentre la copertina si strappava brutalmente.

br> br>-e che cazzo!- mi lamentai scocciata. Mi alzai svogliatamente e andai in terrazza a prendere una boccata d'aria. Ad un tratto mi venne in mente che il giorno dopo sarebbe uscito il nuovo numero di "One Piece" il mio manga preferito, ed ero completamente al verde, mia mamma non mia avrebbe sicuramente prestato i soldi per comprarmelo. Secondo lei erano solo sciocchezze, e non dovrei perdere tempo a leggere quegli inutili fumetti insensati come li chiamava lei. La paghetta mi era stata sospesa per l'ennesimo 5 in matematica, quell'orribile materia non riuscivo a proprio a digerirla. –Quanto vorrei poter essere a bordo della Going Merry e divertirmi un po!- pensai ad alta voce.

br> br>Rientrai in casa scocciata, e mi chinai per raccogliere il tanto odiato libro. Mi accorsi che in un ripiano di un mobile si trovava l'ultimo numero di "One Piece" ed ebbi l'impulso di rileggermelo tutto; poi sentì la vocina della mia buona coscienza che diceva "no! Non farlo! Devi studiare! Questo è sbagliato" ma non resistetti e decisi di rileggere il manga. Mi misi comoda sul divano e cominciai a divorarlo pagina per pagina, intanto pensavo tra me e me: "Ma in questo fumetto non pensa mai nessuno a volersi fidanzare? Magari Zoro e Nami si mettessero insieme! Sarebbero una coppia perfetta!" . Arrivata circa a metà mi sentivo già gli occhi pesanti –No! Non posso addormentarmi proprio adess…- non feci in tempo a finire la frase che ero già nel mondo dei sogni.

br> br> br>-NO! Mamma non voglio andare in collegio!- mi svegliai di soprassalto.

br>-YAWN!...devo essermi addormentata- dissi mentre sbadigliavo. Sbattei più volte le palpebre per mettere meglio tutto a fuoco. Poi sentì come una morsa allo stomaco. Non ero sul divano del mio soggiorno. Non ero nemmeno a casa mia. Mi trovavo su una barca con tanto di remi in mezzo all'oceano.

br> br>-OH PORCA PUTTANA!- furono le uniche cose che riuscì a dire. Il mio cervello fu invaso da 1000 possibili presentimenti. –Occhei…calma…allora…questo è solo un orribile sogno.- mi diedi un pizzicotto e anche svariati schiaffi. –No. Questo non è un sogno.- mi stavo alquanto alterando –cosa cavolo è successo? Mi ha rapito la mafia per chiedere un riscatto? I miei genitori stufi di me mi hanno spedita via? Mi hanno rapita dei ladri professionisti?- non sembravo affatto più tranquilla, poi un terribile pensiero mi travolse –oh…cazzo dove abito io non c'è il mare, non c'è la mafia ed ero chiusa in casa con l'allarme e…e …- scoppiai in una crisi isterica.

br> br> br>-Ehi amici guardate c'è una barca con a bordo una ragazza!-

br> br>Mi girai di scatto quando sentii quella voce, finalmente qualcuno stava venendo a salvarmi! Poi notai che issata sulla nave c'era una bandiera nera con dipinto un teschio, precisamente con un cappello di paglia.

br> br>In quel momento persi un battito cardiaco. Chiusi gli occhi, nella speranza che quando li avrei riaperti sarei stata di nuovo sul divano in casa mia. Invece una volta riaperti ero ancora li immobile in piedi sulla barca e la nave si stava sempre più avvicinando.

br>Riuscivo a vedere Rufy e tutti gli altri sul ponte che mi fissavano. Poi guardai me stessa, impallidì brutalmente, ero diventata anch'io un personaggio di un manga. Guardando il mio riflesso nell'acqua potevo notare che avevo due occhi enormi e una bocca in grado di fare sorrisi stratosferici. Iniziai a ricordare. Ero in terrazza e avevo espresso quel desiderio –ma neanche i desideri mi vanno per il verso giusto! Avevo detto a bordo della Going Merry non di una scialuppa in mezzo al mare!- esclamai stizzita. Intanto la nave mi aveva quasi raggiunta e mi inventai sul momento un alibi plausibile per evitare alquanto strane spiegazioni della mia presenza.

br> br>-tieniti forte!- esclamo Rufy. Allungò un braccio, mi afferrò per un avambraccio e mi scaraventò sul ponte.

br> br>-BRUTTO IDIOTA POTEVI FARLE MALE!- sentii urlare Sanji mentre lo colpiva con un calcio. Mentre mi rialzavo fui sopraffatta dall'emozione, non ci potevo credere! C'erano davvero tutti, e prima che qualcuno potesse chiedermi qualcosa urlai saltando come un idiota: br>-ODDIO! CI SIETE PROPRIO TUTTI!RUFY, NAMI, SANJI, USOP, CHOPPER, ROBIN E ANKE TU QUEL FIGONE DI ZORO!- arrossii immediatamente per quello che avevo detto, ma nessuno sembrava accorgersene perché mi stavano guardando tutti come se avessero visto un fantasma, e mi resi conto: mi ero appena smascherata il mio piano era fallito miseramente! "oh cavolo, ora cosa gli dico! Sicuramente non crederanno a nessuna mia parola!" in quel momento desiderai non aver mai espresso nessun desiderio per tutta la mia vita.

br> br>Il primo di loro a proferir parola fu Chopper –T…tu c…come f-f…fai a sapere chi siamo? E…e…chi sei!-

br> br>Non riuscii a trattenermi e cominciai a piangere: -Il mio nome è Lisa ed ho quasi 15 anni. Vi racconterei volentieri tutto… Tanto non mi credereste! Sarebbe a dir poco assurdo quello che mi è successo! Mi prendereste per una pazza!-

br> br>Poi Rufy mi rassicurò –non ti preoccupare Lisa! Noi si che ne abbiamo viste di cose assurde! Raccontaci tutto e ti aiuteremo!-

br> br>Incominciai a parlare: -diciamo che non so neanche io come sono arrivata in questo posto, posso solo dirvi che me ne stavo sul divano di casa mia, mi sono addormentata, e quando mi sono svegliata ero su quella barca- terminai indicandola.

br> br>–ok…ma non ci hai ancora spiegato come mai ci conosci senza averci mai visto!- intervenne Nami. –beh…ecco arriva la parte complicata. Diciamo che vengo da un mondo "parallelo" se si può definire in questo modo, dove voi siete…dei personaggi di un famoso manga, e vi conosco perché leggo sempre tutte le vostre storie. E credo di essere finita qui, dopo aver espresso il desiderio che mi sarebbe piaciuto essere a bordo della Going Merry.-

br>Mi guardarono ancora più esterrefatti di prima. –non siete obbligati a credermi, se mi prendete per una pazza ne avete tutte le ragioni- terminai timidamente. –non ti preoccupare! Io ti credo! Se esiste un isola nel cielo, e frutti capaci di dare poteri sovrannaturali a persone, perché dovremmo pensare che tu sia pazza!- esclamò Rufy. Mi sentivo decisamente sollevata. –grazie! Però non ho la più pallida idea di come fare a tornare a casa…forse dovrei aspettare una stella cadente o il mio prossimo compleanno per esprimere un desiderio…- e mi rattristai di nuovo.

br>Insomma da un lato quello doveva essere il giorno più bello della mia vita, desideravo da sempre poterli incontrare, anche se era fisicamente impossibile, e ora che il mio sogno si era realizzato ero preoccupatissima, come avrei fatto a tornare a casa? L'unico lato positivo era che non avrei più dovuto prendere altri brutti voti perché non sarei più andata a scuola…ma non era poi tanto positivo neanche quello.

br> br>-non ti preoccupare ti aiuteremo noi vero ragazzi?- esclamò Rufy –puoi contarci!- dissero gli altri all'unisono. –nel frattempo resterai con noi! Non ti abbandoneremo su un'isola stai tranquilla!- disse Nami, "ci mancherebbe solo" furono i miei unici pensieri in quel momento.

br> br>I ragazzi mi spiegarono che erano diretti nell'isola più vicina per fare rifornimento e cambiare dell'oro in berry. Le successive ore le trascorsi raccontando di come era la mia vita a Rufy, Usop e Chopper e constatai che erano davvero simpatici, poi spiegai a Sanji che da dove venivo io c'erano tantissimi aggeggi strani per cucinare e sembrava molto interessato; scambiai quattro chiacchiere sempre riguardo al mio "mondo" anche con Nami e Robin. L'unico con cui non avevo ancora parlato era Zoro, che se ne stava sempre sulle sue, ma non avevo il coraggio di andare a parlargli, ripensando a quello che gli avevo detto sul ponte al mio arrivo…

br> br>L'ora di andare a dormire arrivò presto, e Nami si offrì gentilmente di cedermi il suo letto, e lei si sarebbe accontentata di un amaca. Nonostante fosse comodo, non riuscivo ad addormentarmi e trascorsi alcune ore a riflettere, troppe emozioni in un solo giorno, e non facevo altro che pensare se in quel momento la mia famiglia e i miei amici fossero in pena per la mia scomparsa. Decisi che era inutile rodersi l'anima, mi alzai mi infilai le scarpe, e scesi sul ponte. Sicuramente ci sarebbe stato qualcuno fuori di guardia con cui fare conversazione, sperai con tutta me stessa che si trattasse di Zoro.

A quanto pareva anche questo desiderio era stato esaudito. Li seduto sul ponte con le sue tre spade sonnecchiava lo spadaccino. Mi ci sedetti di fianco.

br> br>-oh…ciao sei tu Lisa…che ci fai qui? Non riuscivi a dormire?- mi chiese.

br> br>- già…ho troppe cose per la testa che mi tengono sveglie, ho pensato di tenerti un po' di compagnia…- risposi timidamente io.

br> br>-grazie, in effetti mi stavo annoiando a morte…-

br> br>-se lo avessi avuto con me avrei potuto prestarti il mio lettore mp3 per non annoiarti…- mi guardò con aria interrogativa –un aggeggio con cui puoi ascoltare musica…lascia perdere…- mi affrettai a dire imbarazzata.

br> br>-tu conosci tutta la nostra storia vero?- mi chiese ad un tratto. br>–credo di si…comunque il fumetto non è ancora arrivato alla fine…ma sono sicura che riuscirete a trovare l'One Piece e che tu diventerai lo spadaccino più forte del mondo…- risposi arrossendo lievemente. br>–come fai ad esserne così sicura?- disse Zoro, br>-ne sono sicura perché va sempre a finire così! Inoltre fino ad ora siete sempre riusciti a sconfiggere gli avversari, e poi…io credo tantissimo in voi!- Zoro mi fisso per qualche secondo, credo di essere diventata tutta rossa in quel momento, poi sorrise.

Ci fu una pausa di silenzio imbarazzante, poi mi azzardai a chiedere una cosa che avrei voluto domandargli da tempo. –Zoro, posso farti una domanda?- lui annui br>–ecco…volevo sapere se…ecco…ti sei mai innamorato da quando sei diventato un pirata? – br> br>lui subito non mi rispose, poi mi guardò e disse: -Se devo essere sincero…credo di essermi innamorato di Nami…insomma all'inizio del viaggio era insopportabile…poi ad Arlong Park ho notato quanto fosse stata coraggiosa e…ho cambiato opinione sul suo conto, e da un po' di tempo quella che credevo una forte amicizia si è trasformata in qualcosa di più…-si notava a distanza che era molto imbarazzato. –allora perché non le dichiari i tuoi sentimenti?- azzardai io;

br> br>-stai scherzando? Lei non mi ama…e poi non credo neanche che le passerebbe per la testa di innamorarsi di uno come me!- allora presi coraggio e iniziai a parlare:

br> br>-Zoro! Come fai a dire queste cose! Se non si innamorasse di te sarebbe solo una stupida! Sei un ragazzo eccezionale e pure mostruosamente figo! Se fossi io al suo posto cavoli! Poi non potrai mai sapere se lei prova qualcosa per te se non ti dichiari! Oppure preferisci ad aspettare che sia lei a fare la prima mossa? Così nel frattempo troverà qualcun altro e l'avrai persa per sempre!- avevo detto tutto quello che avevo da dire e ora lo spadaccino mi stava guardando serio poi aggiunse:

br> br>–fosse facile…io non sono un tipo sentimentale…e mi vergognerei terribilmente…- br>io mi misi a ridere –caspita! Lo spadaccino più forte del mondo spaventato di fronte a una cosa del genere!- poi mi feci più seria –accetta un consiglio…diglielo…prima che sia troppo tardi…e se ti respinge non sa davvero cosa si sta perdendo…se vuoi potrei anche provare a parlarle senza farle capire niente…- br>Zoro i guardò dritta negli occhi –grazie davvero per quello che mi hai detto, però preferirei che tu non le dicessi nulla-

br> br>-ok, come preferisci. Ora c'è un'altra cosa che desidererei fare da tempo…- dissi io, Zoro mi guardò con aria interrogativa poi disse –e cosa sarebbe?- allora io gli buttai le braccia al collo e gli diedi un bacio sulla guancia e rimasi abbracciata a lui, che divampò dall'imbarazzo. Poco dopo mollando la presa dissi –scusa…ma quando mi ricapiterà l'occasione di farlo di nuovo?-

br> br>Passammo un altro po' di tempo insieme in silenzio, guardando l'alba.

br>Una volta sorto il sole l'equipaggio cominciò a svegliarsi.

br> br>-Lisa credo sia meglio che rientri in cabina per non destare sospetti, qualcuno potrebbe pensare male vedendoci insieme!- disse lo spadaccino. Io lo guardai a bocca aperta poi aggiunsi con tono malizioso: -e che ci sarebbe di male? A me non dispiacerebbe affatto!- Zoro arrossì per l'ennesima volta e ribatté –stupida! Sei troppo piccola per me, sei ancora una mocciosa!-

br>Io mi voltai verso di lui indignata e gli feci la linguaccia, poi corsi via.

br> br>Un'altra giornata iniziava sulla Going Merry. Ci trovammo tutti a fare colazione.

br>Sanji ci preparò un sacco di dolcetti e biscotti. Erano davvero buonissimi.

br>-Sanji, cucini divinamente! Non ho mangiato niente di più buono nella mia vita!-

br>-ti ringrazio ma per delle belle ragazze come voi non mi potevo di certo risparmiare-

br>"è sempre il solito…" pensai io.

br> br>Dopo pranzo attraccammo su un isola, e ci dividemmo per fare un giro nella città io andai con Nami e Sanji che la seguiva ovunque (naturalmente con gli occhi a cuoricini).

br> br>Per prima cosa Nami si fiondò in negozi di abbigliamento, dove mise tutto sotto sopra e provò ogni cosa facendo impazzire i commessi e comprando a più non posso, naturalmente consegnando a Sanji tutti i pacchetti. Io mi limitai a provare strani cappelli e giacche multicolore che mi facevano sembrare ridicola.

br> br>Poi naturalmente andò in negozi per rifornirsi di strumenti per le sue carte nautiche intanto mi spiegava a cosa servissero tutti gli oggetti che prendeva.

br>Infine Sanji comprò dello zucchero filato ad entrambe che a differenza di Nami, io apprezzai molto.

br>Il pomeriggio trascorse in fretta e al tramonto ci ritrovammo tutti alla nave.

br> br>-avanti ragazzi festeggiamo! Altrimenti sai che noia non c'è niente da fare!- esclamò Rufy euforico. E io sapevo esattamente che per loro il concetto di "festeggiare" era di ubriacarsi…

br> br>Sanji andò a prendere la birra poi andammo tutti sul ponte, e Nami e Robin mi insegnarono a giocare a Poker compreso barare…mi stavo davvero divertendo un sacco anche se io, Sanji e Chopper non facevamo altro che perdere. Rufy e Usop erano già usciti di testa e stavano cantando e ballando canzoni idiote e io ridevo come una pazza guardandoli. Zoro come al solito se ne stava a guardare la scena impassibile bevendo, anche se a volte notavo che lanciava delle occhiate a Nami senza che lei se ne accorgesse.

br>Una volta che tutti si erano ubriacati tranne me, Zoro e Robin, Nami mi si parò davanti e mi disse

br> br>–dai Lisa! Non hai ancora bevuto niente! Assaggia è buono!- e mi porse un bicchiere di birra, io rifiutai gentilmente poi arrivò anche Usop ubriaco fradicio –Non ti succederà niente! Al massimo diventerai svitata come noi!- br>poi risposi impacciata –no, grazie davvero…ma io…ecco io…SONO ASTEMIA!- mi inventai sul momento. br> –Guarda che sappiamo che non è vero! Coraggio- mi incitò Rufy. io continuavo a fissare il bicchiere br>–ragazzi sono ancora minorenne non posso bere! Davvero sono ancora troppo piccola!- esclamai io. br>Poi Chopper (anche lui ubriaco) aggiunse –Non ti succederà niente te lo prometto! Avanti!- Sanji completamente andato esclamò –Chopper vergognati! Tu che sei un dottore…non dovresti dare il cattivo esempio!- poi scoppiarono tutti a ridere. br>Poi presi un bel respiro e dissi -ok! L'avete voluto voi! Se poi mi succede qualcosa la responsabilità è solo vostra!- tutti fecero un urlo di vittoria.

br> br>Bevvi il primo sorso, pensavo fosse stata più cattiva, invece scoprì che era buona e continuai a bere sotto gli sguardi euforici di tutti…poi uscii di testa anch'io. Stavo per prendere un altro bicchier finché non arrivò Zoro che me lo tolse di mano e io cominciai a ridere come una svitata. "se mia mamma mi vedesse in questo momento le verrebbe un colpo…mai frequentare dei pirati!" pensai in quell'istante. A notte fonda ci addormentammo tutti ubriachi fradici.

br>La mattina dopo mi svegliai con un po' di mal di testa. Raggiunsi gli altri che si sentivano proprio come me, tranne Rufy che si stava dedicando a una colazione molto abbondante mentre Sanji lo sgridava e lo menava.

br> br>-buongiorno…- dissi io. Poi andai in bagno. Non avevo un aspetto molto presentabile. Ero stata per due giorni con gli stessi vestiti addosso e avevo i capelli tutti scompigliati. Mi sistemai un po e tornai di là.

br>Con mia grande sorpresa non c'era nessuno. –ragazzi!- chiamai. Scesi sul ponte preoccupata.

br>Non potevo credere ai miei occhi eravamo stati circondati dalla marina.

br> br>-torna dentro Lisa è pericoloso- esclamò Zoro. Io invece rimasi immobile a fissare le navi della marina. L'ufficiale era un tipo strano, un altro di quei buffoni da aggiungere alla lista ed ero sicura che li avrebbero sconfitti in un batter d'occhio.

br> br>-all'attacco! Catturateli tutti! - gridò lo strano tipo. Tutti i marinai saltarono sulla Going Merry. Io tentai di nascondermi ma ormai la nave era impraticabile.

br>Iniziò il combattimento, e come previsto Rufy e gli altri stavano avendo la meglio.

br>Ad un tratto un tipo con una spada aizzata si diresse verso di me, spaventata urlai –aspetta io non c'entro niente!- schivai di poco il colpo, ma mi fece uno strappo sulla maglietta.

br> br>–IDIOTA!HAI ROVINATO LA MIA MAGLIETTA! ERA LA MIA PREFERITA! BRUTTO STRONZO!- forse avrei fatto meglio a stare zitta perché quello mi si avventò di nuovo contro, io ero come paralizzata dalle paura.

br>Ero già pronta a soccombere, ma all'improvviso arrivò Zoro che in una mossa lo mise ko.

br>-Grazie! M…mi hai salvato la vita!- esclamai io felicissima.

br>-non c'è di che…comunque fa più attenzione- mi rispose lo spadaccino ripartendo all'attacco.

br> br>Poco dopo lo scontro si concluse con la ritirata della marina, e la ciurma che li derideva mentre scappavano.

br>Stavo per raggiungere gli altri per fargli le mie congratulazioni quando si aprì una specie di portale luminoso.

br>Tutti si girarono verso quello sconvolti. Io feci altrettanto ma poco sorpresa.

br> br>-e quello che diavolo è!- commentò Zoro.

br> br>-io penso di saperlo.- dissi seria io. –credo che per me sia giunto il momento di tornare a casa! Insomma non potevo mica rimanere qui per sempre!- abbozzai un sorriso ma non riuscivo più a trattenere le lacrime. br>–sei sicura che quel "coso" sia qui per riportarti a casa?- mi chiese seriamente Rufy. –vorrei tanto che fosse il contrario…ma quell'affare è sicuramente comparso qui per riportarmi indietro vi pare?- prima che potessero rispondere scoppiai a piangere.

br>-non fare così Lisa! Ci ricorderemo per sempre di te!- Esclamò Rufy.

br>Corsi ad abbracciarlo –Rufy promettimi che diventerai il RE DEI PIRATI, anche se sono certa che lo diventerai in ogni caso!- dissi io tra le lacrime. br>–te lo prometto!- rispose Rufy. poi mi staccai e abbracciai anche gli altri facendogli i miei migliori auguri. Arrivata a Zoro prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio gli sussurrai in un orecchio –ricorda quello che ti ho detto…vedrai andrà tutto per il meglio!- br>-Grazie Lisa!- rispose lui.

br> br>Mi avvicinai alla luce e mi girai un ultima volta verso di loro –ragazzi! Siete fantastici, grazie per tutta la vostra ospitalità! Avrò sempre fiducia in voi! Tenete questo!- e gli consegnai il mio braccialetto preferito in modo di fargli avere un ricordo di me.

br> br>- e…e se non dovesse funzionare?- chiese il piccolo alce prima che partissi –ne dubito…ma in tal caso rimarrei qui con voi- dissi io poi terminai –ADDIO RAGAZZI!- e mi buttai nella luce poi fu il buio.

br> br>-Lisa! Avanti Lisa svegliati è quasi l'una di notte passata!-

br>Aprì faticosamente gli occhi. Chinata su di me c'era mia madre che mi fissava.

br> br>Mi alzai di scatto ricordai tutto. –mamma da quanto tempo sei qui?-

br> br>-Sono tornata da circa mezz'ora e quando sono arrivata stavi dormendo profondamente con in mano quell'inutile giornalino invece dei libri di scuola!-

br> br>Sentì un vuoto allo stomaco "non posso crederci! È stato solo un sogno…no non può essere era così tremendamente reale…no ti prego no!" le lacrime stavano facendo capolino tra gli occhi.

br> br>-Lisa va tutto bene?- mi chiese mia madre preoccupata vedendo la mia faccia sconvolta.

br> br>–Si mamma. Non ti preoccupare. Ora vado a letto sono stanchissima.- e corsi in camera mia. "no non va bene per niente invece! Che rabbia" . arrivata in camera mi misi in pigiama e caddi sul letto a piangere. Sembrava così stupido piangere per un sogno, ma avevo creduto che fosse successo tutto per davvero.

br> br> br>Lunedì mattina quando mi svegliai sembravo uno zombie; mi vestii e uscii di casa senza nemmeno fare colazione.

br>La mattinata a scuola fu un disastro. Quando la prof ci consegnò il compito di scienze, purtroppo avevo preso un altro 5, che sicuramente i miei non avrebbero digerito, l'ora dopo mi addormentai in classe e per un pelo evitai una nota dalla prof, giustificandomi con mille scuse, infine ad educazione fisica mi arrivò una pallonata in pieno viso e mi sanguinò il naso per parecchio tempo.

br> br>Mentre tornavo a cassa mi frugai in tasca…un altro colpo di scena, era piena di monetine. Le contai, erano sufficienti per comprare il nuovo numero di "One Piece" almeno mi sarei un po' tirata su di morale.

br>Arrivata all'edicola comprai il manga mi diressi verso casa. Cominciai a sfogliarlo.

br>Per poco non mi venne un infarto. Non potevo crederci. C'ero io…ogni singola cosa che mi era capitata era nel manga…il mio cuore batteva all'impazzata, sfogliai morbosamente tutte le pagine senza leggere. Mi guardai il polso tra tutti i miei braccialetti mancava proprio quello che avevo regalato a Rufy…

br> br>Arrivai al finale, dopo la mia uscita di scena. Tutti i personaggi decisero di proseguire il viaggio. Salparono.infinele ultime vignette si concentrarono su Zoro e Nami. Il mio battito cardiaco accellerò notevolmente, poi lessi.

br> br>Zoro: i>_Nami, ti devo parlare… /i>_

br>Nami: i>_avanti parla... /i>_

br>Zoro: i>_ecco…in questi ultimi giorni una persona mi ha fatto capire una cosa…che non devo avere paura di confessare i miei sentimenti, perché alla fine potrei pentirmi di non essermi fatto avanti… /i>_

br>Nami: i> _Zoro io… /i>_

br>Zoro: i>_Aspetta lasciami finire. Io volevo farti sapere che mi sono reso conto di una cosa, e non sono mai stato più sicuro di questo in tutta la mia vita. NAMI IO TI AMO. /i>_

br>Nami: _…_

br>Zoro: i>_ho capito…non provi lo stesso per me…almeno ci ho provato… /i>_

br>Nami: i>_aspetta spadaccino…tu non hai capito proprio niente…ANCH'IO TI AMO…scusa se ti ho fatto pensare il contrario per tutto questo tempo, ma avevo paura di confessarti i miei sentimenti. /i>_

br>I due si avvicinarono sempre di più, poi si baciarono sul ponte della nave ed il manga terminò.

br>Ero ancora più sconvolta di prima. Avevo cambiato tutta la storia…ma come era possibile?

br> br>Presi a correre alla velocità della luce verso casa, una volta entrata lanciai via lo zaino, potevo sentire le urla di mia mamma che mi rimproverava di lasciare sempre tutto in disordine, ma ormai non le facevo più caso. Entrai come una furia in camera, presi la maglietta del giorno precedente. Era proprio li, sulla spalla. Lo strappo che mi ero procurata sulla Going Merry.

br>Mi sentivo la persona più felice del mondo. Mi buttai sul letto e pensai " se questo fosse un altro sogno, per favore, non svegliatemi mai". Ma ero sicura che fosse la pura e semplice realtà.

**_br> br> i>THE END… /i>_**


End file.
